O
by Marching Mark
Summary: Cerita setengah jadi. [NCT; #Mark #Haechan #MarkHyuck #MarkChan]


"Minhyung, sudah dulu mainnya, Nak! Sini, ikut Ibu!"

Minhyung mengangguk, berlagak menyanggupi meski sebenarnya ia enggan. Tidak boleh ada yang mengganggu waktu bermainnya dengan Donghyuck, bahkan Ibu pun tidak boleh. Tapi, Minhyung sadar posisi, tidak ada pilihan baginya selain menyanggupi. "Donghyuck, aku pergi dulu, ya. Kamu lanjut main sama yang lain saja." Donghyuck merengut, air mukanya yang semula ceria berubah jadi kecut. "Nanti Kakak main sama aku lagi, kan?" Donghyuck bertanya setengah merajuk. Minhyung, sekali lagi, mengangguk.

Ibu berbalik, lalu melangkah dengan agak tergesa. Minhyung mengikutinya dengan langkah terhuyung, kaki-kaki kecilnya agak sulit menyeimbangi langkah-langkah Ibu. Donghyuck terdiam memandangi punggung Minhyung yang semakin menjauh, mengabaikan mobil-mobilan kayunya yang terjungkir di atas rumput. Benaknya merasakan sesuatu yang janggal, ia berfirasat kalau Minhyung akan pergi sangat lama. Donghyuck pun mulai gelisah.

Saat sampai di pintu yang menghubungkan beranda samping dengan ruang makan, Minhyung menoleh ke belakang. Dilihatnya Donghyuck yang bergeming menatapnya, lalu Minhyung tersenyum kecil. Donghyuck membalas senyumnya. "Kak, jangan lama-lama, ya!" teriak Donghyuck sesaat sebelum sosok Minhyung sepenuhnya hilang di balik pintu. Minhyung tak sempat membalasnya, Ibu keburu menggandengnya—setengah menariknya—agar Minhyung jalan lebih cepat.

"Halo, Minhyung!" seorang wanita berusia awal empat puluh menyapa Minhyung dengan ramah saat Minhyung dan Ibu memasuki ruang tamu. Minhyung membalas sapaan wanita itu sekenanya, benaknya masih terlalu sibuk bertanya-tanya, sampai-sampai Minhyung tak sempat memikirkan sopan santun. "Maafkan Minhyung, Nyonya. Sepertinya suasana hati Minhyung sedang tidak bagus, dia jadi tidak seceria biasanya," Ibu membungkuk untuk meminta maaf kepada wanita itu. "Ah, tidak apa-apa, namanya juga anak-anak," balas si wanita. Wajahnya yang terpoles riasan tebal memaksakan sebuah senyum lebar untuk melengkapi kalimat klisenya.

Minhyung mematung. Sejak menginjakkan kaki di ruang tamu, tatapannya terkunci pada seonggok tas sekolah yang tak lain adalah miliknya. Tas itu tampak penuh, lebih tepatnya kelebihan muatan. Yang lebih mengherankan, tas itu ada di tangan seorang pria bersetelan rapi macam _bodyguard_ orang penting. _Apa aku disuruh pergi?_

Ibu menepuk bahu Minhyung pelan, menyuruhnya duduk di samping wanita yang tadi menyapanya. Minhyung menurut, tanpa banyak bertanya melakukan perintah Ibu. Saat sudah duduk, pandangan Minhyung masih tertuju pada tasnya. Kepalanya berulang kali menoleh ke arah pintu ruang tamu, tempat pria bersetelan rapi yang membawa tasnya berdiri siaga.

Ibu dan wanita yang duduk di sebelah Minhyung sibuk membicarakan sesuatu. Minhyung hanya bisa menangkap satu dua kata, selebihnya menguar begitu saja. Terlalu banyak kata yang asing bagi Minhyung. Namun, dari sekian banyak kata asing, ada satu kata yang terus menerus diulang, seolah-olah begitu penting: adopsi. Minhyung tidak tahu artinya, tapi mendengar kata itu terus-menerus disebut diikuti dengan namanya membuat Minhyung gelisah.

"Semua sudah beres ya, Bu? Kalau begitu, saya mau langsung saja. Terima kasih." Wanita itu bangkit, kemudian menyalami Ibu, seperti orang yang baru selesai bertransaksi. Ibu membalas ucapan terima kasihnya, dilanjutkan dengan serentetan pesan agar wanita itu merawat Minhyung dengan baik. "Minhyung, baik-baik, ya! Jangan nakal dan jangan menyusahkan Tante Lee!" Ibu tersenyum saat mengatakannya, senyumnya begitu ringan tanpa beban.

Minhyung menatap Ibu lama. Begitu banyak yang ingin ia tanyakan, tapi mulutnya seolah ditutup lakban. Akhirnya, semua tanda tanya itu ia telan dalam-dalam supaya habis digerus dinding lambung. Minhyung pasrah.

Tante Lee bukan orang asing bagi Minhyung. Sejak beberapa minggu lalu, Tante Lee rutin mengunjunginya. Kadang beliau hanya datang sendiri, kadang bersama suaminya, dan kadang didampingi setengah lusin pesuruhnya seperti kunjungannya kali ini. Pada setiap kunjungan, Tante Lee selalu membawakan Minhyung hadiah; mainan, baju, dan makanan ringan kesukaan Minhyung. Menurut Minhyung, Tante Lee bukan orang jahat. Yah, mana mungkin orang jahat memberinya banyak hadiah dan mengajaknya bermain? Wajahnya cantik pula seperti peri di buku dongeng. Tapi, hal itu tak lantas membuat Minhyung tenang. Batinnya masih kalut, semua tanda tanya yang sudah dengan susah payah ia telan dimuntahkannya kembali.

"K-kita mau ke mana?"


End file.
